


Tower

by hxneybxmb



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Character Death, Death, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Violence, Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude-Centric, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Theft, Thief Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Warden Sam | Awesamdude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxneybxmb/pseuds/hxneybxmb
Summary: George was kidnapped while he was a baby and trapped in a tower, all he wants is to see the floating lights. Clay is a thief that stole the missing princes crown, he finds a tower and climbs up it for safety. Georges mother goes out to get George something he wanted when she forgot something and goes back to see the rope is already down.. She goes up to see George has left..
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Tower

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot! Its based off of tangled!  
> Listen to these songs while reading!  
> Twin size mattress, Mr. Loverman, Pluto Projector, Yellow, I love you and Line without a hook!!

George sat there in his tower, waiting for his mother to come back from her trip. It was a day away from his 18th birthday, he was preparing himself to ask to see the floating lights as a birthday present. While thinking, he heard his mother call for him, "Oh George! Please drop down the Rope!" George ran over to his window and grabbed the rope. He tossed it down and held onto it for dear life while his mother climbed up it.

His mom smiled softly, "Thank you my dear!" She said softly while ruffling his hair. George sighed softly while pulling the rope back up, "So.. Mother, my birthday is tomorrow and-" His mom interrupted him, "I thought your birthday was last year!" She said while unpacking the food she had gotten from the market. George played with his fingers, "Thats the funny thing about birthdays.. They are kinda a annual thing!- Anyways, I was wondering.. Well I've always wanted to do this but I thought this was a perfect time.." He rambled sightly, "Georgie, you know how I hate the rambling.." She turned and looked at him.

"I was wondering if you can take me to see the floating lights!" His heart dropped and he slowly looked up at his overbearing mother. She sighed softly, "You mean the stars?" He shook his head, "Every year, on my birthday alone, these floating lights come out and I really want to see them!" His mom quickly shut the idea down, "No, you wont be leaving this tower, They are just stars my boy." He sighed softly and tears formed in his eyes. His mom pulled him in for a hug, "I am sorry, I just do not need you getting hurt and it being my fault.." She forced George to look up at her before wiping his tears. 

"Then can you go get me that one soup I really like..? I had a backup plan just in case you said no.." He sniffled slightly while hugging his mother. She hesitantly nodded, "Its three days round trip.. but.. ok, I will get my things and leave." He smiled, "Thank you mother!" George backed away and started packing her basket full of food so she had enough for the next three days. He included a few flasks of water, and a few bandages just in case. George handed it to his mother, hugging her before she left. "I will be back soon, Make me something amazing!" She kissed his forehead before leaving...

\-------

Pitter patters ran across the roofs, Clay was a thief. He had stole the rarest item in the kingdom with the help of his "friends", Technoblade and Philza. The two had helped him get down there and grab the crown. He heard the guards start chasing after them, but he just kept running with the two. Suddenly the three were at a dead end. "Help me up there!" Clay looked at the two, Techno sighed, "Give us the bag first, its so you dont scam us.." Clay huffed before giving the two the bag. The bigger men helped Clay up, he grabbed the bag while they werent looking. Philza reached for his hand, "Now help us up.." Clay dangled the bag, "God, I cant! My hands are full." The masked man chucked while running off with the bag, hearing the two getting arrested. He ran for his dear life, the guards had started catching up to the thief. 

Clay ran, having a few guards fall behind or get stuck. It was Clay vrs the head guard, Sam. He hid in a tree branch until they came up, he knocked Sam off his horse and started riding it. The horse was pretty smart, the horse flipped Clay forward, making him throw the bag onto a weak branch. Both the horse and Clay ran over to the branch, making it fall. 

Clay sat up, he had passed out due to impact. He saw the bag was right next to him, Clay observed the area before grabbing the bag and getting up. The boy saw a leaf wall, he was going to climb it when he fell through. "A secret tunnel? Holy shit..." he walked through to see a tower. Clay pulled out two arrows, put the bag on, and started climbing. 

\-------

George was currently making a pie, his mother left him a few berries and other things for him to bake. While putting the pie in the oven, he heard someone enter the tower. He assumed it was his mom and didn't bother to turn around, "Back already? How did you get in without calling.. My.... Name.." He turned around to see a 6'3" Dirty blonde, with blood and dirt all over his face and arms. He completely froze, and so did the man. George was scared for his life, "W-Who are you?! And why are you here?!"

The man huffed, "Um.. My uh.. My names Dream, and I didn't know you lived h-here!" George quickly turned around to grab a knife but Clay ran up behind him and grabbed his wrists. George shrieked in horror, he had heard all of the terrible things that happened to his mother. "Get off of me!" The boy formed tears in his eyes, "Please don't hurt me! You can take anything! Just don't hurt me!" He whined out while he took the knife away from George.

Clay sighed, "I won't hurt you, I just need to patch up, can you help me..?" He let go and George moved away from him quickly. George sighed, "I will help you, if you help me!" George crossed his arms, "I want to go see the floating lights!-" Clay interrupted, "You mean lanterns? They come out every year to honor the missing prince that was kidnapped when he was a baby.." George sighed, "I knew they weren't stars! I want to see the lanterns, and you are taking me!" Clay laughed rudely, "Yeah, No." Suddenly George grabbed a pan and hit Clay over the head with it.

George had tied Clay to a chair, waiting for Clay to wake up. George stood there, looking through his bag. There was a crown, he put it on and looked in the mirror. Something felt off, so he put it back and hid it. Suddenly Clay looked up slightly "What?! Why cant I fucking get up?!" He looked down at his wrists, "Oh.. Where is my bag?!" George groaned, "I hid it! If you want it back, you have to take me to see the lanterns!" George crossed his arms while looking at Clay.

Clay laughed, "You wanna go that bad? Ok, I will take you. Please clean my cuts up first though." George nodded, "Got it! I will clean your cuts up, then you will take me to see the lanterns, then return me back home.. Safely!" George looked through his cabinets and grabbed things to clean him up.

George untied the man and had him show George where he got hurt. "So, is your real name Dream?" George said while tending to a wound on Clays arm. "Uh.. Yeah.." Clay nervously laughed. "Ow! That hurts!" Clay frowned while looking at George, "Stay still!" George finished patching up the last cut. "All better. Now, Lets go!" George giggled and got up quickly.

The two left the tower, George had slid down the rope and so did Clay. George touched the grass and shivers went up his body, "Oh my god.. It feels amazing!" He stepped into the small pond nearby, Clay just watched. Giggles escaped George while running around, "Don't get out much?" Clay chuckled and started walking back to the secret tunnel. George shook his head and caught up to him, "No, Mother never lets me leave.." Clay was taken back by this, "Shit.. Ok.. Let me take you to a special place.." Clay started walking to a restaurant that people he knew were at.

\-------

Georges mother, Gothel, had forgotten something and headed back. She sighed and saw the rope was down, "George?" She called out, "George! You better not be pulling a prank again!" This had happened once before, It scared her to death. She climbed up the rope to see the lights were off and George was gone. Gothel started to panic, "George!? GEORGE!?" She saw a small shine from under the stairs, it looked like glass. 

She opened the stair to find a bag, it had a crown and a Wanted paper that said, 'Dream. Dead or Alive, 100k.' She sighed, "God damnit, hes with a criminal!" she hissed out while putting it away and taking the bag before leaving. "Don't worry, Mama will find you.."

\-------

The two had entered a place called, "The Ugly Duckling", George noticed everyone went silent when the two entered. "Why are they quiet?" He whispered to Clay. Suddenly someone grabbed Clay, "I thought I said to never show your face here again, Dream!" The man had a white lace around his head, he wore a white button down and had black pants on, to add he had a fire necklace. Clay chuckled, "Typical Sapnap!" The man giggled and hugged him, "Typical Dream!" The two embraced, a boy in a multicolored shirt walked over to George. "I'm Karl! Are you Dreams partner?" He put his hand out to shake, George shook it, "Yeah! I havent known him for long, but I'd say we are partners!" The naïve boy smiled softly.

Clay looked over at them, "No! NO! I am just taking him to see the lanterns!" George frowned, "What..? That would make us travel partners, would it not?" Karl laughed slightly, "I.. I meant romantic partners!" A few of them started laughing while a small blush came across the mans face. George had never had a romantic encounter, hell hes never had any friends. The sun already had started falling, it was dusk. Night would approach soon, Clay sighed, "Mind if we stay here for the night? I don't need this kid getting hurt." Karl and Sapnap nodded, "Course brotha'!" Sapnap said with a smile.

Karl started introducing everyone to George, "The guy in the blue is Quackity, AKA Alex! The one next to him is Jschlatt, AKA Schlatt! We also have Skeppy and Bad! They are sleeping already!" George nodded slightly, "Wait, so if they have real names, then what about Dream? does he have a actual name?" George looked over at Clay and Sapnap.

Karl sighed, "Yeah.. But the only one that knows it is Sapnap, AKA Nick.. Dont ask him about it though." George nodded while Nick and Clay walked over to the two. "Georgie-" Clay got interrupted, "Its George" George corrected him, "Well, GEORGIE, we have to share a room. They have one left." George nodded, "I mean, I know you the best out of everyone here.."

Clay and George headed off to their rooms while the others headed to theirs. Clay sighed softly, "Don't mind them, they are idiots." He rested a hand on Georges shoulder. George flinched slightly, "Ok! Is there like two beds in the room or.." He looked in the room to find one big mattress with blankets and everything. "Oh.." George walked in and sat down on the bed. It was midnight, meaning George was now the big one eight. Clay sighed and started taking some stuff off, "Its your birthday! Happy birthday Georgie!" Clay rested his things in the corner. 

George smiled and removed his own shirt, "Ah! Thank you! I'm eighteen now!" He giggled softly. Clay was wearing a pair of loose pants Nick had gave him, and was shirtless. It was dark besides one candle that was lit, George laid down on the bed and smiled. "It feels so weird to be a adult now.." he sighed softly. Clay shut the door, "Are you ready for bed?" George nodded while Clay walked over and laid down. The two fell asleep pretty quickly.. 

It was the ass crack of dawn, and Karl rushed into their room. "Guys, You gotta go!" Karl shook the two, worried. George sat up, "What.. Why?" Karl looked behind him, "Some women is here looking for you George!" George quickly got up and got dressed. Clay huffed, "Five more minutes.." George pulled Clay out of bed, "Lets go!" George grabbed Clays clothes and followed Karl to a back exit.

Sleepy Clay followed the two, he was confused but followed anyways. Karl waved bye, "Come back if you need anything!" Karl shut the door while the two ran off.. 

The two ran for a few minutes until they were far away, Clay yawned "Clothes please" George handed him his part of the clothes. "You know where we are going right Dream?" Dream nodded and quickly put his things on. The two continued off on their adventure, George was super nervous but excited at the same time. The thrill of running away from home made him want to do it more. 

After a hour or two, they finally arrived at the kingdom. "Well, Here it is! We can get some food, then we can get ready for the lanterns." George smiled, "Ok!" The two walked into town, looking at everything. A painting caught his eye, it was the king and queen holding a baby. The baby had baby blue eyes, and dark brown hair. George stared at it before continuing walking. 

Clay bought some sweets for the two, "Here, Chocolate or strawberry?" George looked over at him, "Strawberry!" He took the pink colored one and started eating. Clay spotted some guards and pulled George into a ally. George started talking but Clay covered his mouth, "Shh.." Georges heart picked up the pace. What was happening? Was there someone after Clay? Once the guards past George had so many questions. Clay removed his hand, "Was someone chasing you? Is there a murderer on the loose?" George looked concerned.

Clay shook his head, "No.. Its a story for another time.." George nodded and the two kept walking. A few hours past and Clay bought the two a lantern and dragged George to the docks. The sun had just started setting, the lanterns would start flying when it was dark. Clay got on the boat, "Get on Georgie!" George giggled and got on. Clay rowed the two out to the middle of the lake. "Yknow, I always wanted to do this!" George looked at Clay, "Really? So have I!!" He giggled slightly.

Night had fallen, and there were lights flying up all over the kingdom, George looked at it in awe. "Holy shit!" George looked over at Clay. Clay had a lit lantern, "Ready?" Clay grabbed Georges hand and placed it under the lantern and the two pushed it up. Georges eyes lit up, "T-This is the best birthday ever!" Clay smiled softly, "We can go to the forest over there and have a campfire." George nodded and looked at Clay.

"Thank you.. I never thanked you.. This night, no, this trip has been amazing!" George grabbed Clays hands and smiled. Clay nodded, "No problem, I've had fun too.." George stared at the other, Clay just stared back. George leaned closer, the tension was real. Clay kissed George, the kiss lasted what it felt like forever. George smiled, "W..Wow.." The two of them nervously laughed, "Lets row back to land!" Clay started rowing the boat back to land.

Once they got there, Clay started the two a fire, "So, want to know my real name..?" George quickly looked over, "If you don't mind.." Clay nodded, "When I was younger.. I wanted to achieve big things.. I wanted to rule the kingdom.. My friends started celling me dream cause I had big dreams.." He sighed, "My real name is Clay.." Clay looked away. George got closer, "I love your name.. may I call you Clay..?" Clay looked back over and nodded before kissing George once again.

Clay got up, "Im going to get more wood! I'll be back.." Clay walked off. George heard some noises in the bushes, George got up and walked over. In the bushes stood his mother, he gasped. 

"My dear... What did i say about leaving the Tower..?" George was frightened, "I-Im sorry! Just let me finish the night and ill be yours, all yours!" Tears formed in his eyes while he pleaded. She huffed, "Did you know that 'Clay' of yours is a criminal?" She pulled out the wanted poster. George grabbed it and huffed.. "This isnt true!" She put a hand on his cheek, "Im sorry baby.. but it is.. Now dont be a dummy... come with mommy!" George backed away. "No!" 

She looked pissed, "No? oh.. I see how it is!" she hissed out, "Go ahead and give him this!" she threw the bag at him with the crown. "The crown is why hes here, don't let him fool you George!" George scoffed, "Thats not true!" She scoffed, "Come back when you decide to be a good child!" Gothel left quickly.

George walked back and hid the bag before Clay came back. Clay smiled, "After this, we could take a walk on the beach!" George forced a smile, "Yeah! Of course!"

A hour goes by and the fire dies out, Clay stands up. "Lets go!" George got up and held Clays hand. The two headed to the beach and walked around, the sand in Georges toes was pretty cold. Suddenly they heard shouting, "STOP!!" Clay started running the other way with George. "Whats happening?!" Clay sighed. "I stole something, and now they are after me.." Clay looked pissed. George smiled, "Its ok! Lets just-" Guards surrounded them. Clay turned to George and kissed him a few times. "I will see you soon. My friends should help me out." 

Guards arrested Clay and took him off, George was in tears. A guard turned to him, "Do you know of a crown anywhere?" George shook his head quickly. "N-No sir!" The guard nodded and left. His mom came out of nowhere, "Ready to go home..?" George shook his head. "I-I wanna see him.." His mom hugged him, "We can stay in a motel, You can say goodbye to him tomorrow.." His mother took him to a motel for the night.. George cried himself to sleep, He just wanted his lover.

The next morning the two walked to the prison, George was nervous to see Clay. Once they got there the got there, The guards took George to see Clay, "Clay!!" George ran over to Clay and hugged him before kissing him. Clay held his face, "I wanted to tell you this, I love you George." George smiled. Clay looked upset, "Wait.. Whats wrong?" Clay looked at George in the eyes... 

"They are putting me on death row. I'm getting hung after this meet." 

Georges stomach dropped, "What?! You can't die yet!" Tears streamed down Georges face as Clay hugged him. "I..I know its unfair my love.." Clay had tears rolling down his cheeks. A guard grabbed Clay, "Its time." George kissed Clay for the last time. "I love you George.." The Guard took him away, George was shaking. "I love you, Clay!" Gothel walked in and pulled George out. "Follow me my child.." The boy was choking on his tears. Gothel took him to the audience, so George could see his lover be hung. George sat there, one he realized where he was he started crying more.

Clay was being walked out to the hanging area, he spotted George and made eye contact. Clay smiled sadly, being prepared to die. The guards put the rope around his neck, "Any last words Clay?" Clay nodded and looked over at George. "George, I love you, Im so happy I met you! I hope to see you again.." George was heartbroken, "NO! You can't do this to him! Please! Let him go!" his voice was all broken while tears rolled down his face. the guards kicked the stool from under him, George watched as the life drained out of Clays face. George screamed one final thing..

"Clay, I Love you!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I love you all, have a great day!


End file.
